


Lovers’ Vows

by der_tanzer



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all need different things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers’ Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).



> For LiveJournal comment fic meme.  
> Prompt--What the guys like best about each other.

Murray sits in his office late at night, thinking thinky thoughts. Thinking about Nick, who risked his life today wrestling a hold-up man over a gun that was aimed at Murray. He thinks that’s what he likes best about his dark-haired lover. His boldness, his utter fearlessness when danger threatens. Murray wishes he could be bold like that. And he wishes he could be like Cody, who laughed and joked afterward, trying to lighten the mood while Murray was only trying not to cry. If he could change anything about himself, it would be that. He would be bold and confident, like the men he loves.

Cody sits out on the deck, drinking a beer and musing over the day. He loves Nick so much for the way he always runs to the defense of the weaker and more vulnerable. His heart had frozen for the few seconds Nick wrestled for that pistol, but he wouldn’t have prevented it even if he could. Nick wouldn’t be Nick if he wasn’t doing stupid things for the sake of others. And he’d have done it for anyone, Cody thinks. For strangers, as quickly as for Murray or for Cody himself. And Murray, who had stood there with his hands in the air, not shaking, not afraid. Was he that brave, or did he just trust the two of them that much? Did he stand unafraid between the teenage store clerk and a .38 bullet because he was fearless or because he knew he had nothing to fear? Cody doesn’t know, and maybe he’s glad he doesn’t. Maybe it’s the mystery that he likes best.

Nick lies on the bed in their cabin, half-awake, not thinking about the gun. He’s thinking about Cody, who always has his back. Nick knows that he’s impulsive, maybe even a little reckless, but he can afford to be. He leads the way, he takes the risks, because he knows that if he gets into trouble, Cody is there. Cody will save Nick if he can, or at least save Murray if he can’t. Ultimately, everything will turn out okay if Cody is there. And Murray—he makes it safe for Nick to take the chances that he needs to. Nick can wrestle gunmen, leap in front of cars, fly old helicopters into the blinding smoke of a burning wood, or anything else the day requires, because he knows Cody will never be alone. Murray will never leave him, will never leave either of them, because he is loyal and his heart is true.

By some signal that none of them consciously recognize, the three men leave their isolated corners and meet in the galley where Murray gets down plates for the cake Nick is cutting, and Cody pours the milk. There’s a lot to consider here in these varying personalities, each with his own strengths, each needing different things from the others. But at the end of a long, bad day, this is what they cherish most. A comfortable home, a chocolate cake, and all three of them there to share it.


End file.
